degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Bianca
January 17th 1995 Jenni Hernadez DeSousa, a young 16 year old woman, has just found out she's pregnant. She recently visited New York and hooked up with Harvard bound, Jerry Young, who has refused to help her out, insteading, deciding to spend her a check, every so often. Jenni has no idea what to do. Her parents want nothing to do with her, calling her a disgrace, and her old sister, Juliana, is the only person that will help her. She gives her enough money to rent an apartment in downtown Toronto. June 9th 1995 Jenni, being six months pregnant, is desperate for money. Juliana's money has run out and she refuses to give her anymore money. Jenni finds "love" in a pimp, Mikey J, who has a young son, Anson, and she moves in with him. September 7th 1995 Jenni goes into labor and has a baby girl, Bianca Elle DeSousa. She is beautiful. She attempts to contact Jerry, but he refuses to see her, but still sends the checks again. Now that Bianca is here, Jenni begins stripping at a local bar Mikey J owns, to support herself. December 15th 1995 Mikey J begins hitting and beating Jenni, when he suspects she is stealing money from him. Bianca is only 3 months and witnesses Mikey J throw her mother down the stairs. Jenni confides in Juliana, who suggests she takes Bianca, but Jenni refuses. The abuse continues throughout the years and subsequently gets worse. Mikey J hits, rapes, and even burns Jenni. She refuses to leave him and raises Bianca under these circumstances along with Anson, who picks up his father's traits. March 5th 2005 Bianca is now 9 years old when the worst day happens. Mikey J, after finding out their is a warrent for his arrest due to selling drugs and his prositution ring, thinks Jenni sold him out to the police. He returns to the house and rapes Bianca while Jenni is out. Jenni returns and finally leaves Mikey J, unaware of what he did. He is arrested and sent to jail. Jenni also decides to take a now 13 year old Anson with her. Juliana reluctantly takes in Anson when Jenni and Bianca return to her apartment. This is when Jenni becomes addicted to herion and cocaine. She begins ignoring Bianca and she, in turns, goes to Anson for company. August 1st 2005 Jenni drags Bianca with her to Salt Lake City, Utah, where Jerry Young, Bianca's father lives. His parents, elite and wealthy socialites had no idea that their son impregnated a girl. They are shocked, but Jerry wants nothing to do with Bianca. He is married and has two kids another on the way. He orders his parents no to associate with Jeenni or Bianca, but they secretly give Jenni money to get back to Toronto and a little bit extra to help her. Jenni ends up spending most of it on drugs. September 7th 2005 Jenni forgets Bianca's birthday and refuses to buy her anything. Juliana, fed up with Jenni, kicks her out onto the streets and takes Bianca for herself. October 22nd 2005 Juliana finds herion in Anson's backpack and is shocked to find out he is selling drugs. She, in turn, kicks him out. Things begin looking up for Bianca and Juliana but the trouble hasn't even begun yet January 1st 2007 Mikey J is released from jail due to good behavior and comes back and apologizes to Jenni, who has begun prositution again and living on the streets. She takes him back and forcefully takes Bianca from Juliana, severing ALL ties with her sister. The abuse does stop, but on the first night back, Mikey J molestes Bianca. This continues for six months. June 15th 2007 Mikey J reveals to Jenni that he has been cheating on her the entire time. He also reveals something else: he is dying of AIDS. Neither Jenni or Bianca have the disease. Jenni tries to kick him out, but instead he kicks her and Bianca out. Jenni, having no where to go, decides to take Bianca back to Juliana, who reluctantly takes her back and Jenni. Things begin looking up once again. February 16th 2009 A now 14 year old Bianca is troubled. She is promiscious at school, hooking up with many older guys, smoking weed and drinking alcohol, and failing her classes. Juliana and a now clean Jenni try to help her, but it fails. She finds solace in Anson, who has returned to her life. They begin a relationship, but soon, he forces her to sell drugs and beats her often. Mikey J has long died now. Anson is in a gang, and he forces to Bianca into the gang. She makes excuses for the bruises. One night, she is caught by police and taken back home to an angry Juliana and Jenni. She goes to apologize to Anson, but he and his friends beat her and then they watch him rape her. March 26th 2009 Jenni goes to the doctor and gets a grim diaganois, she has stage IV Breast Cancer and mere months to live. Juliana and Bianca are shattered and Bianca grieves by smoking, trying new drugs, and sex. Juliana doesn't know what to do with Bianca anymore and effectively breaks down. September 7th 2009 On Bianca's 15th birthday, Jenni dies from cancer. Bianca spends the night having sex with Anson's friend and snorting cocaine. Juliana sends the police out to get her and Anson and his friends are arrested and sent to prison. For the rest of the school year, Bianca fails classes, skips school, gets arrested twice, and spends most free time drunk or high. Juliana gives up on her and lets her do whatever but not until one last move... September 1st 2010 Juliana and Bianca have moved to DeGrassi Street and she sends Bianca to Degrassi Community School for a new start. She hopes that somehow, in the next two years, being at the school will change her troubled niece... Category:Blog posts